


Bad Days and Love Bops

by Mother_Mercury



Series: Broken Halos [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel/Human Relationships, Depressed Brian May, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Literally a fic about Roger giving love bops, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pissed of Freddie, Sick John Deacon, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury
Summary: Finding one good thing in every day is important to Roger. Whether it is something good in his own day or another persons day. It’s also his unofficial duty to his three purposes. Even on the days when Roger asks the universe the rhetorical question of ‘can this day get any worse?’, he still finds something good.Or Roger learns that his crooked halo can sometimes cause the bad things in his life but will always be the good thing is his purposes lives.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Broken Halos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880782
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Clog Factory





	Bad Days and Love Bops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WatchMeNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchMeNow/gifts).



> I have soooo many fics in the works right now but I stayed up last night to write this for WatchMeNow's birthday today cos she deserves the world and more for being the a ray of sunshine. You deserve all the love bops today and everyday!
> 
> Find me on tumblr Mother-mercury44 :) 
> 
> Please let me know if you like it or not, a rushed little fic about love bops.

The Angel knew all too well that today was unfortunately one of those days he would have to look extra hard for a good thing in today when he woke up late. The blond rushed throughout the flat to gather his papers while simultaneously getting dressed for the day, not to mention Roger wasn’t leaving home without his tea so he had to put the kettle. He was making fantastic timing until Mr. George jumped on the counter which caused one of Roger’s school folders to fall to the ground.  
  
“Bloody hell,” Roger groaned. 

Roger set his tea down on the counter next to his other belongings he had to bring to work today. He kissed Mr. George’s head before he went to pick up his papers. He tried to refrain from getting irritated with the cat and reminded himself that it’s his own fault for waking up late.

Once the mess of papers was successfully picked up, Roger quickly shot back up. This would not have been an issue for a human or an Angel whose halo isn’t crooked. His crooked halo was angled just right and knocked over his tea onto his other work papers.

Taking a deep breath before he started the clean up, Roger reminded himself that it’s a bad moment and not a bad day.

“Bloody love bops,” Roger muttered to himself. “Love bopped myself into a right mess this morning.”  
  
The rare moments like these make Roger wish his halo wasn’t crooked. Instead of wallowing in self pity over things he can’t change, Roger cleaned up the mess and set the papers out on the kitchen table. Hoping they would be dried enough for him to pass back tomorrow. 

The Angel finally left for the day without any tea, with no graded papers, and a bit of irritation over his crooked halo. 

His mood changed once he was at work. The children always make smile with their eagerness of wanting to learn. But it was the surprise visit from Freddie that really turned his day around. 

His first purpose came with two lunches from their favorite spot, a big grin, and a bit of sadness in his eyes.

The Angel knows not to push Freddie into talking about what’s on his mind. The older man will tell him when he’s good and ready. Which was roughly seven minutes into their lunch. 

“Paul came to the stall today,” Freddie said, his jaw tense. “He made a stupid comment. Wanker went and put me in a terrible mood and I didn’t want to be in a terrible mood. So now I’m here as your first purpose, asking you to make me feel better.”

Listening to Freddie go on about the nasty comments Paul said to him and how the wanker “accidentally” knocked over a coat rack made Roger’s wings tense up. He kept trying to shake them loose, not wanting Freddie to see that he was just as upset. Freddie doesn’t need upset, Freddie needs to be listened to and needs to be told that he is nothing what Paul says he is.

“Oh love,” Roger cooed. “He has nothing going for him, that’s why he’s always trying to bring you down to his level. He wants everyone to be as insecure as he is.”

Freddie smiled wide at Roger’s words. “It pissed me off when he knocked over the rack,” Freddie admitted. “But then it reminded me of your first day at the stall and how you knocked over everything with your wings. You were so flustered, it was adorable.”

Roger wheeled out from behind his desk and wheeled himself next to Freddie. Not wanting to break into a cuddle fest in his classroom, Roger wrapped an arm and a wing around his lover, holding him tightly against himself. Roger could sense Freddie relaxing and feel his shoulders drop and his breathe even out. 

“This is good,” Freddie said softly, his voice sweet and smooth. “I needed a proper cuddle from you. Thank you, Roggie.”

Roger let out an exaggerated huff. “Well it is my job to care for you, not like I have a choice.”

The older man playfully pinched Roger’s hip and Roger let out a high pitched yelp.

“Fuck off,” Freddie said with no heat behind his words. “How was your day?”

Taking a deep breath and debating if he should tell his lover about his God awful morning, Roger decided against it. Freddie seemed to fully relax and forget his unpleasant morning and Roger didn’t want to burdened Freddie with his small mishap. 

“Good,” Roger said. “Much better now.”

Roger tilted his head to rest against Freddie’s, giving the dark haired man a love bop with his halo crooked. Freddie purred almost cat like in response so Roger did it again.

“After he left,” Freddie began. “All I could think about was that I really needed a love bop. I know your crooked halo drives you nuts and what not but I love it. I love that no other Angel can give love bops like you. I needed this, Rog. I needed something good today.”

Knowing that he was the something good in Freddie’s day made Roger feel proud.

“I’ll also take a blowie later,” Freddie grinned.

This time Roger gave Freddie a hard love bop. They both knew it was playful and had just as much love as a soft love bop.

~~~~

Roger was going to pluck his own feathers out if he heard John say one more time that he didn’t want them to make a big deal out of his 23rd birthday. The Angel told his Deaky Love that it is a big deal, it’s John’s first birthday after becoming an Angel’s purpose. 

And while that isn’t something that is usually celebrated, Roger thinks it should be celebrated. He may also be biased cos he thinks John deserves the world and more. 

“I just want a cake from that one bakery on that one street,” John said not looking up from the newspaper.

“A cake,” Roger parroted.

“That cake will make my 23rd birthday amazing, Rog. That’s all I need and want.”  
  
While Roger would love to go against his wishes and throw him a party, Roger knows the cake from that one bakery on that one street will make his birthday perfect. A simple birthday wish that Roger can grant. Which is why Roger feels horrible for working late on John’s birthday today. He feels even more uneasy having left all the preparations of today in the hands of Freddie. All but picking up the cake, that was one thing Roger was able to do today for his Deaky Love.

It should have been the easiest task; pick up the cake and go home. It was until Roger became distracted by an electronics shop front window. He decided to quickly pop in and look at their radios. A small radio with broken knobs and stripped wires was marked down to a few pounds and it would make the perfect project for John.

Roger set down the cake to examine the radio. He’s not one to say if it’s something that can be fixed or something John will strip for parts, but he does know that John will love appreciate the gift. He quickly paid for the radio before running home.

The cake was left at the electronics shop which Roger didn’t realize until he walked into the flat and saw half put up decorations and remembered the cake.

“Bloody hell,” Roger said to himself. The flat was too quiet for his liking. “Bri? Fred? Deaky Love?”

No answer.

Roger walked through the quiet and empty flat, wondering where the hell his purposes are. He lightly pushed their bedroom door open and was greeted by John huddled up in blankets, sniffling.

“Oh no,” Roger cooed, making his way over the bed. “My Deaky Love. What happened?

John peaked his head out from the blanket and with big gray eyes and a red nose. Roger immediately crawled into bed and plastered himself against John’s back. He used one wing as a blanket for the two of them, his halo resting on the crown of John’s head.

“I felt dizzy and weak at work all day,” John sniffled. “They sent me home early after a bad dizzy spell.

Roger lean in and kissed John’s cheek, he could feel the warmth radiating off him.

“You’ll get sick, Rog,” John said, clearly not wanting the Angel to stop.

“I don’t get sick,” Roger stated. “And I have to kiss the birthday boy since I forget his cake at a shop. Where are the other two?”

John rolled over and plastered his body to Roger’s chest. The Angel could feel his heart breaking from John’s current state. John’s face was a bit more pale and his eyes were swollen, he wasn’t any less beautiful than any other day though.

“Out fetching some soup and medicine for me,” John sighed. “Happy birthday to me, right? The other two didn’t have a great day either, glad today shit on all of us.”

Roger pressed his forehead against John’s, letting his halo fall forward against John’s head. His youngest lover has always been the biggest lover of the love bops. The closed eyed smile on John’s face made Roger’s heart skip a beat.

“I lied when I said I only wanted a cake from that one bakery on that one street for my birthday,” John said softly, his throat raw from coughing. “I really wanted love bops, so many love bops that I get a head ache from them all.”

“That can very much be arranged,” Roger smiled, giving his youngest lover a love bop.

They laid snuggled up closely, Roger giving him a love bop every now and again as he rubbed a hand through John’s hair and his other hand rubbed up and down his back.

“This is good,” John mumbled sleepily. “This is good way to end a shit day.”

Roger’s heart felt as if it was going to burst through his chest, he gave a final love bop to John just as he started to drift to sleep. The Angel made a promise to himself to redo John’s birthday once he’s feeling better.

But that will be a surprise and this time Roger won’t forget the cake. 

~~~~~

Roger knew Brian was getting into a low spot. He did everything he knew to do to try to stop him before he spiraled too far down. He gave Brian space. He didn’t give Brian space. His other two lovers helped Brian too, or at least tried too.

“His bad days don’t usually last this long,” John said biting his nails. “He’s been held up in bed for three days.”

Roger tightened his hold on John. “This is more than a bad day. We jut have to be there for him constantly, even if he shoves us away.”

John didn’t look convinced and released himself from Roger’s grasp to start the kettle for Brian. A cuppa that would join the untouched cuppa from this morning.

“Deaky Love,” Freddie said kindly. “I don’t think he’s going to drink his cuppa.”

“Maybe he will this time,” John said hopefully.

It was no surprise when Roger left and came home from work on day four that Brian was still in bed. Today Roger joined him in bed, he didn’t know what else to do. And he oh so desperately wanted to do something. Freddie and John were both working late, which meant Roger had some time alone with Brian.  
  
“I’m not feeling well,” Brian groaned from under the blankets.

“Yeah I know,” Roger sighed. “But I am not allowing you to not feel well alone.”

They laid together in a comfortable silence before Brian finally opened up. Roger never knows what to expect what causes Brian’s low point. He’s still figuring out triggering things and making a mental list with the other two. Brian spoke about how he got caught up in his head thinking about Charlie and he couldn’t bring himself back down in time before his mind spiraled in this depressive episode. 

“Love,” Roger cooed, rubbing his hand against Brian’s arm. “You have to let us in. We’re here to help you.”

Brian rolled over and Roger was given a smile. A smile Roger hadn’t seen in days. A smile so genuine but was riddled with sadness.

“I want to so bad,” Brian said softly. “I want to let you three help me but I can’t. I don’t have control over any of it. But I do appreciate and love how much you three care for me. Never doubt that. Even if I’m not drinking the cuppas from John or telling any of you to go away.”

Roger let Brian lay in his arms for a little while longer before helping Brian out of bed and into the shower. The curly haired human is always too particular to let anyone wash his curls but the constant fight with his mind has left him defeated. Defeated enough to let Roger wash his hair. The two stood wet and naked in the shower, facing each other as Roger washed his purposes hair. Brian stood there like a child, using his one hand to graze over his own name on Roger's wing. The older man let out a choked smile and Roger leaned forward and pressed a very chaste kiss to his lips. A small reminder of how much he loves him.

The closeness paired with the nakedness brought an intimacy that Roger loves. If the situation was any different there would be wet and sloppy hand jobs exchanged or Roger would be getting on his knees. But not today. This intimacy is about being vulnerable and needing to cared for when you mentally can’t do it yourself.   
Roger washed his hair, shaved his face, and helped him into a clean set of pajamas. The Angel asked Brian to please eat something before retreating back to the bedroom. And Brian agreed but only if they could order takeaway.

The two sat on their living room floor with food from their favorite Chinese restaurant.

“Thank you,” Brian said with a mouth full of rice. 

“No need to thank me, Love. Just doing my job,” Roger stated

"You really got a bunch of hard to handle purposes," Brian joked. "I just feel kinda shitty that you have to take care of me cos I am your purpose."

Roger set his plate down and sat as close to Brian without sitting in his lap. "Bri," Roger stated firmly. "Yes, you are my purpose but you are my lover and one of my best friends first. I don't look after you and care for your cos I'm obligated to just cos your name is written on my wing. I do so cos I love you and I want to. I'd bring down every star in the sky for you, Bri."

Roger was expecting he would have to convince Brian that he really meant what he said. He was in no way expecting Brian to lunge at him and bring them both down to the floor. The Angel let Brian take control, something Brian didn't have the last four days. The older man peppered kisses along the Angels jaw and wasted no time biting Roger's bottom lip and slotting his tongue into Roger's mouth. It was wet and messy and lovely. There was no heavy petting or grinding, just two men snogging like horny teenagers.

They parted and stared at each other other, flushed cheeks and swollen lips. 

"I miss kissing you," Brian said out of breath. "The other two too. Good morning and good night kisses are my favorite ways to start and end my day. So matter what I start my day with a good thing and end it with a good thing. Doesn't matter if the middle part of my day is filled with utter shit."

"Bri," Roger cooed. "You really mean that?"

Brian nodded proudly and pressed his side against Roger's, the two still laid up on the floor. Roger dramatically rested his head on Brian's should, giving the older man an accidental love bop.

"Oh and the love bops too," Brian said, his voice warm and soft. "I love when you give us love bops but these accidental love bops mean the most to me. They seem to always come at the right time."

The Angel gave another love bop for good measure and then one more, just cause.

Laying together peacefully on the floor was only short lived until Freddie and John came bursting through the door.

"Brian," John screeched before snuggling up next to him on the floor. "You're up. I missed you."

Freddie joined them on the ground next to Roger as they all caught up with each other about their respective days, no one pressuring Brian to contribute. John told them how he hurt his hand at work and in the midst of mumbling curse words to himself as he held his hand, he could only think about how a love bop would make him feel a bit better. And when he told Freddie about this after work, Freddie tried to give him a love bop with his own head to make him feel better. Which only resulted in the two of them clanking heads and them breaking out into a fit of giggles. Roger laughed at his two lovers and Brian even chuckled at the story.

"So Deaky Love and I decided that you are the only who is allowed to give us love bops," Freddie explained. "Which means you are stuck with us forever."

"Your love bops are the one constant good thing," John explained. "I never have to worry about it being a good day cos I know it will be cos of you, Rog. You make every day a good day."

"Funny," Brian smirked. "I was just saying the same thing before you two came home."

His three purposes chatted, all agreeing that Roger is their good thing everyday. The Angel spends every day trying to find the good in his own life, nearly plucking out his own feathers in frustration when he can't seem to find a good thing in the midst of shit day. It never once occurred to him that he is the good thing everyday for his lovers which means his lovers are happy and that's the good thing in his day.

 _Full circle_ , Roger thought to himself.

If his crooked halo bumping into their head brings them joy and happiness, Roger will gladly give them love bops until his last breath.


End file.
